Shots Fired
by MariaFR
Summary: She didn't grow up in a "good" neighborhood, maybe that was why she had a gun in the first place.


Spells went flying all around her. She felt a red light slashing along her right cheek. Immediately she moved and answered in kind. Slashes of colours were thrown by her wand. But not green, never green.

"… _You must be extremely careful of your hand's movement; one single error can cause …"_

Her movement were repetitive. Her arm shooting left and right. Mechanical, like a well-oiled machine. But her aim was good and every one of her spell successful. She never looked back. Was it because of the danger of stopping for even one second? Or because of the fear of what she will see?

" _Where could I put you? Like always a sense of adventure, I always found your kind brave. Yeah, Gryffindor could thrive you to act …"_

She heard a scream, a familiar one. High pitched, annoying even when conveying pain. Lavender Brown. She did not move. Her unique goal in this battle was to survive. From the beginning until the end she will stay in the same protective spot. She went back to protect herself.

"… _No. You put yourself and yours first. You will be seen as selfish there, it will only close you off. So much loyalty if well learned though. Ambitious too, uh?_ the hat chucked, _I could send you to Slytherin."_

"Death to the mudblood ! Death to the mubdlood !"

This one she sent a silent _Duro_ in annoyance. The death eater stood petrified and silent until a missed spell made the newly made sculpture explode. Without guilt but with a smirk, Bree went back to the fight. Vengeance for her second year? Check.

" _So much pride, you would be a true Slytherin … But there are not ready for you there."_

It had been the first time where her status stood on her path. It wouldn't be the last.

" _How do you feel Miss Kelly? I'm afraid that you have been petrified for a long time. The years has already ended."_

Yes, Bree resented the wizarding world. There were too proud and closed minded. Too paternalist. But at the same time, it had been her freedom from her neighbourhood. There, you knew everyone and everyone was your family.

" _Madam Kelly ?I'm Minerva McGonagall, deputy Headmitress of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm here for your daughter Bree,, you must have already received my letter…"_

She didn't come from a nice area. There were rules to be followed, there were people to be avoided. There was a business, and a poverty that justified a certain type of… actions. Smart but above all good a school (there were a lot of smart people in the streets but few felt that school was a necessity) she had been the hope of many. Finally, one of "theirs's" will become someone.

" _You remember Jessy? She used to babysit you. Poor girl, she lost Frank last week. Some fight. You know how it goes … And at this magic school of yours? How did it go? You don't know how lucky you are…"_

She didn't become someone. She went through Hogwarts silently, knowing from a long time that it was never good to make waves.

" _Look at her, all alone! I heard from some of mine that you were first in all your class! You must be proud uh mudblood ? I would be more careful if I were you…"_

She had friends, of course. But once out of Hogwarts, all communication was cut off. She didn't want any magic in her home. The magical world had lost a lot of its wonder. But there was one thing there could never take from her.

" _14, ½" , pine wood and phoenix core. How peculiar! The two made for very creative wand. A unique wand for a new witch, though. I look forward to your achievement!"_

Pine wood was said to adapt to new style of magic. Bree hasn't been disappointed. Her fondest memories outside of her family had been with her wand. Trying new charms, working new ways. Her wand was the embodiment of her innocence. Unable to work against her morals, she hadn't been able to produce one _Unforgivable._ Merlin knows she tried.

" _What are you doing with this stick, kid? Must be retarded, like the rest of those Irish. Say goodbye, you won't see your brother before a long time."_

Her blue and bronze tie was loosened, her robe forgotten a long time ago. Her wild curls were flowing all around in a half-tangled mane. She looked nothing like the proper student that she normally was. Another scream made itself known above all the other. Like always it was familiar. Warm and courage could be sensed through the pain. This time she turned around. Neville. He had been disarmed and was now at the mercy of a death eater. Without thinking she left her safe place, blasting curse after curse, making her way to him.

" _You should try this one, there's a lot of information about the Bubotuber Pus. It should be helpful for your essay."_

But the enemy was older and more experienced. The initial surprise wore off rapidly and she soon felt herself losing the advantage. Neville seemed alright a few cuts but no major injuries. The few seconds used to assess his state were enough to lose her wand. The wizard mocked her but she couldn't see to hear anything. What could she do? Putting herself in front of Neville, who was trying to do the same, she hesitated. Her wandless magic wasn't good enough to fight back. Would it be the end?

" _You never said you were in danger there too! For how long did you lie to us?"_ there was a silence, then a sigh. _"Take it. I said TAKE IT ! Now I know your got your magic and everything but nothing is faster than a bullet."_

As her shaking hand reached for the machine, the first syllable of the green curses began to pollute the air. She felt Neville pushing her behind but she was faster. In a blink, the pistol was in her hands. It was colder and heavier than her wand but Bree always had a perfect aim. Calmly she did the one acts her wand could never perform.

BANG ! BANG !

" _You know I'm so happy that you came with me. We girls, need to stick together. I feel so much more in security with the D.A. He is back, I'm sure Harry is right. Magic is the only thing that could protect us from Him. We need to prepare ourselves."_

The world seemed to have stopped for a second. The sound alien in this world. The body fell on the ground. Like always her aim was perfect, a bullet between the eyes and one on the stomach. Gun still in hand she protects Neville's back while he went to retrieve their wand. Yet, she did not use it again. In a way the gun, even though every "bang" resonated in the air like a bell of Death, seemed fitting. The muggle device and the muggleborn. Neither should be there and yet... It was her own petty revenge.

" _How can you be so calm? You lost one year yet you always got good grades! I'm so jealous you know. I'm always so stressed about exams. Last time I transfigured a ferret into a flock of flamingos! You never seem to have any problem with magic."_

"bangs" resonated through the battle multiple times. Her wand was in her wrist holder, could she ever use it again? Or it would view this act as a betrayal of its principal? Neville never left her side, but it was more by practicality than camaraderie. The worked well together, he protected her while her bullets pieced the enemy's shield. Her brother was right, nothing was faster than a bullet.

" _I mean, yeah he is somehow cute but I would never have thought he would be your type. You should go talk to him!"_

She never did. Yet, by the end of what will be known as the "Battle of Hogwarts", they will known each other movements and way of thinking. And as she broke down when the recount of death by bullets were made, he will be there.

" _Slytherin could have been your house. But Ravenclaw will work just as well. I can sense your wonder for this world, your hunger. I know that magic by your hands will never destroy. To respect magic so much as this age is a wisdom that will always open Ravenclaw's door for you."_

But what really made her survive was the knowledge that her magic was still pure.

 **Hello everyone! I began a new story that was in my head for quite some time. It would be mainly Post-Hogwarts but there will also be a lot of Hogwarts episodes. Don't hesitate to leave a review and tell me what you think !**


End file.
